psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Stocking
Anarchy Stocking (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, "Stocking Anarchy" in the Funimation dub) is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a gothic female angel, with long violet/pink hair and teal eyes. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters. Her name, Stocking, derives from the object she is able to weaponize. Personality and Interests Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. This is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by whats on the inside than out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. Abilities To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponary at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Clothing Stocking's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Like Panty, Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series, including a blue bathing suit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", a sailor lolita-inspired outfit in "Catfight Club" and a black formal dress in "Sex and the Daten City". Sweets Throughout the series, Stocking either consumes or mentions wanting to consume a variety of sweets. These include: *Morning sugar vanilla cake, with a cherry on top of it. *Soda pop *Chocolate cake *Ploppy mint chocolate cake. *Pudding *Licorice and other assorted things. *Chocolate pudding *Donuts *Jean-Paul Heaven *Jellybeans *Whity-White's special roll cake with tea. *A Belgian chocolate fondant. *Bananas *Sparkling Queen Nougat *All the sweets from the fridge. *Human meat, in "...Of the Dead". *Chips *Prickles *Mupy *Frankfurters Gallery Stocking by natsu623-d30vir3.png|Stocking during transformation. Stocking-Transormation.jpg|Stocking during transformation. stock8.jpg|Stocking pole dancing. Stocking concept.jpg|Stocking concept design. 020.jpg|Stocking final design. Stocking's angel form.jpg|Stocking angel form sketch. REF Stocking.png|Stocking's Gainax Profile Stocking's Image Gallery Trivia *Stocking's appearance and theme may be based off of Marie, from Marie & Gali; in which Marie is also a girl who enjoys food, has a plushie animal and wears gothic lolita styled clothing. *In "Catfight Club", Stocking admitted to sleeping with one of Panty's guys (the gym rat). *She likes cute things, like the Cowper. *Stocking has always worn a corset, which just happens to be the name of the demon sisters' boss, whom Stocking joined forces with after her betrayal at the end of "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch". *In the show, goths, emos and other types of people in the same vein seemed to like Stocking better than Panty, as seen in Sex and the Daten City. *When Stocking said to Brief that she was a demon , she still had the appearance of an angel. In "1 Angry Ghost", Scanty and Kneesocks had disguised themselves as humans , which could mean that Stocking is a demon in an angel disguise another possiblity is she converted to a demon, it is yet to be revealed what she exactly means. *Stocking's weapons, Stripes I & II, still had a Blue/White color scheme at the end of "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch". This may indicate that she is still an angel due to the weapons of the Demon Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks, having a Yellow/Black color scheme. *Her cat toy can also be used as a flame thrower as seen in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". Category:Female Category:Angel Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Stocking Category:Protagonists